todo después de una noche
by disasuvam
Summary: todo ocurrió sin que me hubiese dado cuenta pero no por eso voy a decir que fue algo malo sino todo lo contrario fue lo mejor que le pudo haber ocurrido a mi patética vida
1. Chapter 1

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO Y FIN DE UNA HISTORIA**

¿Como havia ocurrido todo aquello ?...

Era una tarde de invierno el cielo amenazaba con una fuerte tormenta en eso se encontraba una pelicastaña de no mas de 23 años, caminaba sin rumbo fijo después de aquella dolorosa despedida estaba destrozada tanto física como emocional mente,pero pensándolo no era lo que algunas mujeres deseaban el ser solteras para poder gozar de toda la noche sin tener que preocuparse por que alguien la estuviese esperando en su apartamento pero nada de eso tenia el menor apise de sentido lo único que podría importar era el hecho de que por fin era libre, así que sin pensarlo dos veses entro en un bar que se encontraba cerca de donde se localizaba.

Una vez dentro descubrió que era su bar favorito donde lo havia conocido, se acerco a la barra y pidió un tequila doble para poder olvidar tan solo por uno instantes, pero no havia reparado que a un lado se encontraba kaname kuran el hermano de zero.

Cuando se iba para su hogar una mano la sujeto ella estaba dispuesta a repelar pero cuando lo observo y sonrió y le dijo:

-Hola tanto tiempo sin verte estabas en londres estudiando ¿no?-comento ella con una sonrisa.

-si lo estaba pero mi padre me mando traer para poder al fin dirigir las empresas pero yo había terminado la carrera y estaba viviendo ahí y pues no tenia nada que hacer haci que desidi venir y tu ¿que haces tan sola? según recuerdo andabas con zero ¿no?-dijo el con tono monótono pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-bueno es que...-desvió la mirada -acabo de terminar con el por que me traiciono y...-lo comento recordado aquel incidente de tan solo unas horas atrás-pues necesitaba olvidarme de él aunque fueran solo unas horas.

\- lo lamento no lo sabia pero si quieres te puedo acompañas r a tu casa-dijo con un tono de esperanza y alegría

-No,no quiero ser una molestia- dijo con las mejillas un poco ruborizadas

-no es ninguna molestia a parte me estoy ofreciendo de buena manera no que ras ser maleducada con tu antiguo cuñado ¿cierto?-dijo el con un tono falso de dolor

-bueno acepto solo por esta vez ¿de acuerdo?-dijo un poco apenada

-bueno adelante bamonos - comento el y así salieron de aquel bar, él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ella con un rubor color carmesí en las mejillas muy notorio por cierto.


	2. Capítulo 2

Holis gracias por los riview si la voy a continuar y también va a ver kaname-conda y creo que sin mas retrasos COMENCEMOS!

Oh! quien iba a pensar que kaname era tan tierno no me lo hubiera imaginado de que me lo hubieran contado hace tres meses los hubiera dado por locos ya que no lo podía creer, si a hora era tan feliz al saber que kaname me a pedido ser su novia ya que todo susedio tan solo hace un par de días en aquel día que sentía que mi vida se le fue la poca alegría que tenia ya que había perdido al amor de mi vida ya no contaba con nadie para que me pudiese consolar pero nada de eso iba a opacar mi bello recuerdo

FLASH BACK

Estaba cerca de mi departamento cuando comenso a llover me encontraba al lado de kaname el vio cuando me estremesi por el frió de que el aguacero que se soltaba y me dio su chaqueta ya que yo por mi mala fortuna había dejado la chaqueta en el departamento ya que paresia que no iba a llover pero como sea el se porto como un caballero ya que en mi vida o el poco tiempo que conviví con Zero el nunca me dio una FORMA DE SER _CABALLEROSO CON MIGA YA QUE ERA MUY ESCÉPTICO MIENTRAS IBA TAN CONCENTRADA EN MIS PENSAMIENTOS NO SUPE CUANDO LLEGUE A MI CASA YA QUE SALÍ DE ELLOS CUANDO KANAME ME HABLO DE QUE NECESITABA SABER EN DONDE VIVÍA PARA PODER DEJARME EN UNA SOLA PIEZA Y ASEGURARSE DE QUE NADA MALO ME SUCEDIESE PERO AL ENTRAR EN EL SEGUNDO PISO A EL APARTAMENTO _101 A-B LE INVITE a pasar para que se secase y esperase aunque aminorara la lluvia o que se quedase a dormir y prestarle algo de ropa de mi padre para que no se enfermase pero mientras buscaba la ropa y una toalla el me abrazo por la espalda y me susurro al oído:

-te gustaría ser mi novia- yo me tense ya que no sabia que responder ero poco me importo y acepte ya que era libre no?

-me encantaría ser tu novia-lo dije en un tono tan sensual que hasta yo me sorprendí de lo sensual que me salí pero no me duro mucho la sorpresa ya que me planto un beso tan apasionado y lleno de deseo al cual yo correspondí de la misma forma.

En algún momento de la noche no se como pero perdí toda la ropa el se sorprendió al ver que tenia unas curvas bastante marcadas, de pechos medianos y de una cadera ancha por lo cual cualquier hombre me describiría como hermosa y perfecta pero mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que era cierto el rumor de cuando todos íbamos en la prepa. hacerca de la kaname conda pero creí por un momento que no iba a caber dentro de mi toda esa cosa.

pero después de todo el salseo fue el mejor que pude haber tenido con alguien como el .

FIN FLASH BACK

pero creo que me espera un gran futuro con el el cual quiero empezar a vivir ya.


End file.
